


Lost Souls

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [70]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Changelings, Gen, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Loosely based on Changeling: The Lost.





	Lost Souls

"There are two kinds of changelings," Henry explained. "Those born to a human and a Fae are known as Dreamers. I'm one, as are several others who used to work in this studio."

"And the other?" Alice inquired.

"The other kind are known as Lost." Henry peered around a corner, checking for enemies. "They were once human, but were stolen away, and changed by their time in the Fae Realms. Usually, it's the Dark Court who creates them."

Noting their looks of confusion, he elaborated. "Most Fae are aligned with one of two groups--the Light Court and the Dark Court. Although Fae generally have a different mindset than humans, those of the Light Court tend to be more benevolent towards mortals, while the Dark Court...not so much."

Staying close together, the four made their way towards the stairs. The trek upward seemed to go on forever, but finally, they reached the top. Opening the door revealed the room where Henry had found a Boris clone's corpse--though now he wondered if it had been another unfortunate soul pulled through the Thorns, or simply a previous body.

Either way, he didn't want to know.

He led the three Lost through the hallways, noting how the ink had darkened the rooms. Fortunately, while he was not a Beast, he did have excellent night vision. Upon reaching the back exit, he turned to look at his companions.

"If I'm right," he said. "We still have to get through the Thorns. Boris, I need you to carry Alice. I'll take Bendy."

He knelt briefly to hoist Bendy onto his shoulders, Boris scooping up Alice. Then he opened the door, revealing the entrance to what looked like a hedge maze with thorny walls.

"Now take my hand," Henry instructed. "And whatever happens, do not let go until we're through. Otherwise, you'll be trapped there."

Clutching the animator's hand as tightly as he could, Boris let himself be led into the maze. At first, they simply walked, Henry guiding his charges as best he could. Then, they began to hear voices--some alluring, others screeching angrily.

"Don't listen," Henry warned them. "Not unless you want to get pulled back."

They broke into a run, forcing Bendy and Alice to clutch tightly so as not to fall off. The thorns scratched at them, eliciting a few whimpers of pain, but they pressed on. Finally, Henry spotted light shining through one of the walls.

"Hang on tight!"

The animator leapt toward the wall, pulling Boris with him. Surprisingly, it was as through it were water, leaving no injuries on any of the quartet. On the other side was a hilltop, overlooking a brightly lit city.

"We did it!" Bendy rejoiced. "We're out!"

"Yes," Henry said, gently setting the demon-like changeling on the ground. Then he took out his phone, relieved to see there was still plenty of power left. As Boris and Alice sat down next to Bendy, Henry quickly dialed a number.

"Wally? It's me. No, Joey's not with me. But I didn't come back alone." There was a pause. "I'm calling a meeting. My house. On the double."


End file.
